Rock & Roll
by Tigerzgal279
Summary: Mitchie has to return to the real world after her Camp Rock fairytale, but convincing the people back home she's dating a rockstar isn't so easy, with the help of her best friend and of course Shane Gray, she concucts a plan to reveal the truth SMITCHIE


NEW STORY TIME

**NEW STORY TIME!!**

**YAY!!**

**Anyhoo, my first Smitchie. I am excited. I don't even know what it is going to be about yet. All I know is that is a multi-chaptered Smitchie. YAY!!**

**Get ready.**

**Here we go:**

* * *

**Rock & Roll**

_**Chapter 1: She's lying**_

You know when the sun forgets to shine

I'll be there to hold you through the night

We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight

And even when were miles an-

"Hello"

"Hey baby" Mitchie smiled as she heard the deep sensual voice of her boyfriend on the line.

"Hey, Shane do you have any idea what the time is?"

"Um . . . too early?"

"Its okay, its you, if it was anybody else they'd be dead by now"

"Who are you and what have you done with Mitchie Torres?" Mitchie chuckled, it was his fault. She had spent way too much time with him over the summer and Shane's jerkness was starting to rub off on her. Just not quite to the extent it went with him.

"I have to get ready for school now, first day back. What fun."

"Don't get too enthusiastic Mitch", Shane replied laughing at Mitchie's monotonous and definitely UNenthused tone.

"Don't judge me Shane Michael Gray, you get to do all kinds of cool rockstar stuff, and I have to go learn about Pythagoras Theorem."

"Aww, poor baby, well maybe the fact that we are coming to Chicago in 2 days will make you feel better", he said smiling in anticipation at the reaction he was positive he was going to get.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Miss Torres, are you aware of the fact that that I have, wait no, _had_ eardrums?"

"Sorry babe", Mitchie said with a pout, but then quickly realised he couldn't see her.

"Is okay, get ready for school Mitch, we'll see you soon"

"Kay, bye", Mitchie bid her majorly hot ROCKSTAR boyfriend goodbye, and then the line went dead.

Mitchie pulled herself off her bed and was looking in her closet when her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering who would be calling her now that she had already talked to Shane.

"I forget to tell you, I love you", Mitchie grinned; Shane was always doing that, just little things to remind her that she would always be his girl. He may have been a conceited asshole to the rest of the world, but Shane Gray was Mitchie's prince charming.

"Love you too"

"Now that we've got that sorted, get dressed Mitch."

"How did you know tha-?

"A boyfriend just knows these things, see you in two days!"

The line went dead again, Mitchie smiled shaking her head before actually getting ready for school.

"Morning mom"

"Good morning sweetie, what was it that had you so excited this morning?" Connie Torres asked her daughter, with a questioning smirk.

"Shane, Jason and Nate are coming to Chicago in 2 days!" Mitchie squealed again, unable to contain her excitement at the opportunity of seeing her boyfriend.

"Oh Mitchie honey, that's fantastic, do you think we might get free seats to a concert?" Connie said almost as excited as her teenage daughter.

"Maybe, I'll ask Shane but right now I gotta go or I'm gonna be late on the first day"

And with that Mitchie kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed an apple and waltzed out the front door, this was starting out to be the perfect day.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

Mitchie had barely made it through the doors of East Northumberland High, when she was wrapped up in a hug so tight she could barely breathe.

"Mitchie!! OMG how was your summer? Was it fantastic? Was Camp Rock as awesome as you thought it would be? Is it true that Shane Gray was a guest instructor at the camp? I missed you so much around here, dude without you life is soooo boring!" Mitchie laughed as her best friend Corrie Santos **(AN Baby V from Suite Life for all y'all who didn't know)**,bombarded her with questions.

"Okay, to answer every single question you just asked me, 1: I had the best summer ever, even with having to wash the dishes. 2: it was 6 million times better and 3: yes Shane Gray was there. Oh and I missed you too Cor"

"No way, you actually met Shane Gray? Is he as hot in real life?" Corrie asked her over exuberant personality heightening her intrigue as she looked at the slightly dreamy look on her friends face.

"Yes I met him, and as hot? Dude he's like a gazillion times hotter!"

Mitchie was thinking about adding that he was her boyfriend, but then decided agains- Oh what the hell!

"A gazillion times, really?" Corrie asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes! And OMG he is the most amazing kisser!"

"YOU MADE OUT WITH SHANE GRAY?!"

Every single person in the hallway turned to look at where the sudden outburst had come from. Then a loud obnoxious laugh filled the hallway.

"Please, Mitchie making out with Shane Gray that is laughable, she's never even met him. I on the other hand am very good friends with them, and Shane has always told me that we have a future together." Laura Scottsdale (aka the 2nd biggest slut of a skanky little bitchfaced whore the world has ever seen, only behind Tess Tyler), said pushing her way through the crowd.

"On the contrary _Scotty_, I have met him, at Camp Rock this summer, and he never mentioned you. Come to think of it neither did Nate or Jason." Mitchie said every single eye still on her.

"Is that so?"

"It's gotta be, I know Mitchie and she wouldn't lie about something like this, it's too huge" Corrie piped in, Mitchie smiled, she knew that 'Crazy Cor' would be there for her.

* * *

Even with Corrie's help it was no good. Laura had somehow managed to convince everyone Mitchie was lying and now just like Camp Rock, everyone hated her. Everyone apart from Corrie that is.

"Mitch, I gotta know, did you really kiss Shane Gray or were you just joking around?" Corrie asked as they sat down at their usual table in the school cafeteria, getting slightly serious, which was weird, for Corrie.

"I was being dead serious Cor, he's my boyfriend, look", Mitchie said showing her friend her background of her phone, which was her sitting on Shane's lap right below the entrance to Camp Rock. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting on her shoulder, Mitchie wore a dazzling smile.

Corrie stared at the picture dumbfounded, "Wow", was all she managed to get out of her mouth.

"I told you"

"Okay, so I only have one question: When do I get to meet Connect 3?" Corrie demanded, back to her normal self.

"Actually on Wednesday, their coming to Chicago"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Mitchie laughed, it was funny, she had had exactly the same reaction when Shane told her.

"Mitchie, do you realise what this means, you could get Shane to come down here and prove to everyone that you were telling the truth!"

"Corrie my friend, you are a genius"

"I know, don't you just love me for it?" Corrie joked before taking a bite out of her sloppy joe.

Why couldn't it be Wednesday already?

* * *

**Chapter 1 complete.**

**YAY!!**

**I was thinking about doing a Corrie/Jason romance. Like or don't like? let me know! Also if you have any suggestions about who could play Laura I would love to hear them, whether it's somebody famous, or some total bitch that you know, because I have know idea.**

**Camp Love? will be updated soon and I want to do an AU Jemi so if you have ideas let me know about them.**

**All my fellow Aussies, Camp Rock will be premiering in Oz on July 18!  
GET EXCITED!!**

**cya l8er**

**Hannah Banana**


End file.
